1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an alarm clock system and, more particularly, to an alarm clock system having a body alarm system and a satellite device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of alarm clocks have already been developed and sold. Generally, most alarm clocks, however, are set to release an alarm by merely pushing a button or through simple manipulation when the alarm is raised. As such, although a user does not completely awake from sleep, the alarm is released.
To overcome this problem, alarm clocks designed to solve mazes, etc. to release an alarm have been developed. However, the release of the alarm is too complicated, so that users of various ages cannot use this alarm clock.
Alarm clocks having easy operation and a function of stopping an alarm operation at a long distance to be able to obtain a good alarming effect have been developed. Most of these alarm clocks make use of a remote controller connected by wire, or a method of releasing the alarm through voice. However, due to excessively complicated installation or interference caused by, for instance, surrounding sounds, the alarm clocks fail to produce a satisfactory effect, and require a high cost of production to encounter economic problems.
To solve this problem, there is a need for development of an alarm clock, which can awake the user without excessive surprise and is not complicated in alarming operation.